Hybrid mobile applications which access backend content are greatly increasing in popularity. Such applications include locally executable components in addition to remotely available components. By way of example, much remote content in the form of web content can be accessed through hybrid mobile applications.
Generally, mobile hybrid applications can open web pages internally by way of remote component access. Inasmuch as web pages are becoming increasingly content-heavy, much content that ends up being loaded may well not be of immediate use to a user (e.g., videos or ads).
Typically, a hybrid mobile application will inherently undertake default browsing behavior, which normally is self-defined by the mobile browser. While accessing remote content such as web content, it will start downloading different portions of a page, e.g., graphics or video, by using separate threads simultaneously. This can represent a tremendous use of resources such as battery and network bandwidth, which ends up being wasteful if indeed some or much of the content is not regarded by the user as being essential or of any utilitarian value.